Through a child's eyes
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Akaan was never normal. As the son of Princess Tenionia, he was expected to act a certain away, however, this six year old will so find that the world can be a very frightening place. OcxTKB, OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back! I hope everyone is having a great holiday break. So I know that I still have a bunch of stories open but I wanted to explore another OC that I have who is Bakura and Tenionia's child, Akaan. Say hi Akaan!

Akaan: Hello! Nice to meet you all.

Bakura: You being the polite guy that you are.

Me: What's wrong with being polite? Ryou's polite, (And I'm not going to ask why he just randomly appeared.)

Bakura: Ryou's weak.

E: Oh be nice to your hikari, Bakura.

Bakura: Shut up, Magician.

E: XP

Me: Anywho, I just own my ocs, if I use another people's OCs I say. Happy reading!

* * *

The palace was very quiet as night fell and Bakura slipped in as he often did. The white haired thief found it very odd how there was no one around, not even the guards. Bakura hopped down from the window ledge and moved silently through the hall. His eyes scanned the darkness in case a guard decided to surprise him. Suddenly he heard a woman crying out in pain. The thief's eyes widened when he realized that the yelling was coming from Tenionia's room. Bakura broke into a run down the hall and barged into the room to see the princess laying on the bed, clutching her nine month belly.

"What the hell?" A thin layer of sweat covered her skin and she looked up.

"Bakura?" Bakura walked up and took her hand into his.

"It's okay, I'm here." Tenionia managed a meek smile, before crying out again.

"The child... Is coming." She began to breathe in and out.

"Gods, what do I do?!" Bakura exclaimed, freaking out a little. Tenionia breathed.

"Bakura, you have to deliver the child." Bakura looked at Tenionia like she had grown a second head.

"What?! Has the pain gone to your head, princess?! How on earth am I supposed to deliver a baby? And where the hell is the midwife?!" Tenionia glared at him.

"Akhaden... He ordered that no midwife was to come to me when my water broke."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Bakura?" Tenionia cried out again. Bakura growled as the realization dawned on him.

"He's trying to kill you and the child." Tenionia nodded and cried out again. Bakura panicked. He steeled himself and knelt by Tenionia's legs. He lifted up her skirt and looked at her.

"Okay, Princess.. Push!" She complied and huffed.

"Come on, push!" Tenionia pushed for the next twenty minutes and screamed as she gave a final push. The sounds of a baby crying filled the air and Bakura swallowed.

"Tenionia, It's a boy." Tenionia sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Thank Isis, he's here."

"Where do I cut the cord and clean him off?" Bakura asked and Tenionia pointed to a station that was up. Bakura cut the cord, washed the little one off and wrapped him in some sheets that he found.

"Can I see him?" Bakura handed the newborn to her and Tenionia managed a smile as Bakura sat next to her.

"He's so small." He remarked and Tenionia chuckled.

"I think he's beautiful. Hard to believe that he's here now." Bakura touched her hair and kissed her lips. Bakura smiled as he looked down to see little tuffs of black hair on his son's head.

"Heh, he has your hair." Tenionia smiled.

"He does. What should we call him?" Bakura placed a hand on her head.

"You pick, you were the one that brought him into the world." Tenionia looked down at the little babe and smiled.

"Akaan. I like the name Akaan."

"Akaan?" He asked, giving the princess a funny look and she nodded once.

"One of the orphans that I took care of back home was called that, Akaan." Bakura hummed.

"Fair enough." Akaan started to cry and Tenionia gently rocked him.

"Shhh, it's okay." The little child opened his eyes and Tenionia chuckled.

"He has your eyes, Bakura." Bakura smirked.

"Yea." His smirk grew when Akaan's tiny hands closed around his finger.

"I can't believe I almost lost you both." He remarked and Tenionia's smile faded.

"Bakura, I'm worried about Akhaden. He tried to make me have a miscarriage, and now that he's here, Akhaden won't leave him alone."

"You'll be fine. You know how to deal with him." Tenionia frowned.

"Having me as a target is one thing, but to have my child as a target is another. Akhaden won't give in."

"The safest place for him is here, Tenionia." Bakura said with a stern tone.

"It won't be a good idea for me to take him because it isn't a great childhood to live on the run." Tenionia gave him a look.

"My childhood was a battlefield, Bakura. I had to survive my father's attacks everyday. I don't want him to go through that like I did."

"He won't." Tenionia gasped at the fire in his eyes.

"Tenionia, you're tough and I'll come around every night to visit you two. I know you." He kissed her head.

"Just be safe." Bakura lingered for a moment longer and left the room. Tenionia sighed as she looked down at her child.

'Thank you, Bakura...'


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yea! Twice in a row! :D

E: Right, anyways, thanks to White petal for being awesome and reviewing!

Me: Yup, I only own Tenionia and Akaan! Happy reading!

* * *

"Oh come back here, prince Akaan!" The nurse yelled as she stopped to catch her breath. A little boy with black hair with silver highlights dashed through the halls with a mischievous grin on his face. The little boy sharply turned and ran into someone, falling backwards in the process. Seto looked down on him with icy blue eyes. Akaan swallowed and the nurse that had been chasing him walked up, out of breath.

"Oh, Lord Seto, I see that you found the prince." Seto picked up the little boy.

"There's too much royalty in this palace anyways." Akaan started to kick and squirm, demanding Seto to put him down.

"I'll see that the child is given to his mother." The nurse bowed and walked away as Seto turned and walked towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Tenionia was working when a knock on her door sounded. The princess frowned when she looked up to see Seto holding her son under his arm.

"Seto! What on earth are you doing?!" She exclaimed as Seto dropped him on the floor and the little one scrambled to his feet and hid behind his mother as she glared at the priest.

"Your little boy ran away from the nurse again. I would suggest you keep tabs on him." Tenionia growled, glaring at him.

"He's still a child, let him act like one."

"Feh, a child that this world could do without." She hissed, her eyes burning white.

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"He's still a child, Seto. You're so narrow-minded in thinking that you can change him. I don't want you to touch my son again, understand?" Seto grunted and walked away. Tenionia watched him leave with angry eyes. Once Seto was gone, Tenionia felt a hand pull on her skirt.

"Mama?" The anger that Tenionia had felt faded when she looked in her child's wide eyes.

"Yes, Akaan?" He sneezed.

"I don't feel good." Tenionia gently picked him up and tucked him in under the covers of her bed. She gently ran her fingers through his thick hair and kissed his forehead.

"Try and rest, I'll be back." Akaan grunted meekly and drifted off. Tenionia smiled sadly and walked down the hall to find both a healer and the Pharaoh.

* * *

"How is he?" Atem asked as he sat next to Tenionia on the bed. She had her hand entangled in Akaan's hair as he slept.

"The healer said that he was fine. It was just a small fever. She said to make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"I see." Atem looked down at the little boy. He and Mahad were the only ones that knew about Akaan's line and despite the fact that his father was who he was, both Atem and Mahad were determined to protect their friend and her child.

"He seems to be a very sickly child." Atem remarked. Tenionia sighed.

"I don't know why he is always so sick. He has a hard time making friends to begin with." Atem frowned.

"What do you mean?" Tenionia sighed.

"The children of the palace treat him like dirt. They tell him that his father left because he didn't want a child." Atem scowled.

"That's awful." The room was quiet again, until Tenionia sighed again.

"Atem, he doesn't belong here." The monarch blinked.

"What are you talking about, Tenionia?"

"Atem, he's lonely. He's just like me back when I was a child. I had almost no one to talk to. I'm worried about him." Atem touched her shoulder.

"I know that you are, but don't worry, Mahad and I promised that we would protect both you and him. We'll both do everything to keep that promise." Tenionia smiled.

"Thank you, Atem." He nodded and stood.

"You should rest as well, you look very worn out." Tenionia smiled.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." Atem didn't look convinced.

"You're sure." Tenionia nodded.

"I'm sure. Don't worry." He sighed and walked out. Tenionia smiled. She was sure that Atem had feelings for her, but she didn't feel the same and Akaan was proof of that. She looked back at the child and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Akaan."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everyone! Now I know that this my be familiar to the people that read Scars, and in fact it is. I just edited it a little.

E: Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and White petal for reviewing.

Me: And for Angle giving me a laugh at her random cuddly noises. ^^

E: Authors...

Me: Shut up E! XP

E: Right, Sorceress just owes Tenionia and Akaan. Happy reading!

* * *

Tenionia sighed as she wandered through the courtyard of the palace. Akaan had wandered off, again and the court was searching around the palace for him. She had a sinking feeling she knew where the little boy was hiding. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a tuff of white hair with black tints in it and she chuckled. Only one person had that kind of hair.

"Tenionia!" Atem walked up to her.

"We couldn't find him."

"Really? Oh well I guess Akaan decided to run away on me!" She said loudly. Atem gave her a funny look and she winked, gesturing at the hair and the pair of eyes that were peering out from the rim of one of the large pots. Atem snickered and the pair started to walk towards the pot. Atem noticed the pair of eyes sink down into the pot.

"Well, poor Tenionia." Tenionia giggled and dramatically placed her hand over her heart and her other on her forehead like she was going to faint.

"Oh my poor heart! How I miss my dear son!" She winked at Atem. Then the princess turned and started to tickle the small boy that was hiding in the pot.

"Got ya!" Akaan squealed as his mother picked him up out of the pot and tickled him. Atem burst out laughing as he watched the mother and child. Akaan pouted.

"Aw, you found me!" Tenionia chuckled and placed him on the ground. She knelt.

"Well, your hair is difficult to miss, Akaan." The little boy's pout deepened.

"Aw..." He whined and she chuckled. Atem smiled.

"I'll go call off the search." He said walking away from the mother and son. Tenionia turned to her son, who was kicking the ground with his foot and not looking at her.

"Akaan? Why did you hide?" Tears started to fill Akaan's eyes and Tenionia pulled him close.

"Akaan, you can tell me." Akaan sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"There was a mean man that tried to hurt me. I thought that I could hide until he went away." Tenionia scowled.

"What did this mean man look like?"

"Well he was old, and he had dark eyes. I thought I saw him talking to Aknaden." Tenionia frowned. She picked Akaan up and walked back to the palace. Mahad walked out and smiled when he spotted her and her child.

"Mahad? Can you do me a favor?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course, Princess."

"Can you entertain Akaan, please?" Mahad nodded and took the child from the princess.

"Ah! Master Mahad!" Akaan squealed and Mahad chuckled. Tenionia watched as the Master magician and her son walked off, then she turned on her heel and stormed through the palace. The guards that were standing on the edge of the corridors edged away from the young woman as she passed. It was rare that Lady Tenionia was in such a furious mood, but when she was, you did not want to be in her way. She turned into the throne room to see that Seto and Aknaden were discussing something in hushed tones. She was ready to explode in rage, but she took a deep breath. She walked up to the pair of men and waited until they noticed her presence. Akhaden acknowledged her first.

"Oh Lady Tenionia, you look upset." She chuckled bitterly.

"Funny, because Akaan told me that someone tried to kill him earlier, that's why he hid." Seto grunted.

"I take it you found that little brat." She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"That little 'brat' as you call him is my son, and a prince, he deserves respect, Seto."

"The illegitimate son of an exiled princess. A child like that does not deserve my respect."

"Take that back!" She hissed and Seto snorted.

"Anyways, do you know who is responsible for the attempted murder?" Aknaden asked, cutting in and she nodded.

"He described a man that he apparently saw speaking with you, Aknaden." Seto snorted.

"You only have the word of your son, and that isn't a very good witness."

"Stop insulting him!" She snapped angrily. Tenionia was beginning to lose her patience with Seto, so much so that she was beginning to shake in rage.

"What's going on here?" The three turned to see Atem walking up.

"Ah! Pharaoh!" Aknaden greeted him.

"We were just having a conversation with Princess Tenionia. She claims that her son was almost murdered." Atem blinked.

"Murdered? By whom?" Tenionia crossed her arms.

"By someone that was hired by these two." She gestured at Aknaden and Seto. Seto snorted again and Aknaden looked offended.

"Why on earth would we try to kill a child?" He asked appalled.

"People have done worse things." Tenionia calmly retorted.

"Besides, Akaan is not only an illegitimate child, but he also stands to inherit at least a piece of my power, that could be a very good reason to kill him." She said evenly.

"I just realized something," Seto smirked.

"Since Thief king Bakura and the exiled Princess were together, then that would make the boy the prince of thieves and the future tyrant of Teaorna. He'll likely grow up to be worse then King Akrin, himself." That struck a nerve in Tenionia.

"Take that back!" She growled but Seto continued, looking at Atem.

"My pharaoh, you do realize that Princess Tenionia bore a child of our enemy, that makes her a traitor and her son the living proof of her betrayal." Aknaden nodded.

"That boy is destined for a dark future. Not only is he the child of the King of Thieves, the man that has taken the lives of so many innocents and stolen from the great tombs of the kings, but the boy is also the grandson of the tyrant ruler that tried to destroy Egypt. That boy will surely grow up to be worse then his father and his grandfather combined."

"That's not true!" Tenionia snapped.

"My father has no impact on Akaan at all, what you fail to see is that Akaan is kind, and would NEVER harm anyone, EVER! You both also fail to see what I see in his father. Bakura became a thief because he had no choice! In fact, you have no idea of the complete hell that we both lived through. You know absolutely NOTHING!" Seto growled.

"Oh now, you're defending the king of thieves."

"Shut up, Seto!" She snapped rudely. She didn't care that it was rude and unladylike to lose her temper, but Seto was pushing it too far.

"You are so blind to what happens behind closed doors, Seto. Mock me all you like, but if you dare mock my son or Bakura or even my blood, I swear by the gods I will make you regret it!" With that, she turned and stormed out.

"Tenionia!" Atem called but she didn't stop. She just continued to walk out of the throne room. She had to get away from Aknaden and Seto, she just had to.

* * *

Meanwhile Akaan was in the garden, admiring one of the flowers. It was white with red dots on the petals like someone had pricked their finger and allowed the blood to fall on the petals. Then a butterfly landed on the flower, completing its beauty. The little six year old grinned as the butterfly landed on his finger. He giggled as the little bug's legs brushed against his skin.

"Butterflies are fascinating creatures, aren't they, Akaan?" Mahad asked with a smile as he knelt next to the little boy. Akaan nodded.

"Mama said that there are fairies that paint the wings of all the butterflies of the world." Mahad lightly chuckled at the little boy's innocence.

"That would explain why every pattern is different." He remarked. He turned to see that Tenionia was storming through the halls looking very upset and on the brink of tears.

"Mana can you keep an eye on Akaan?" Mana nodded.

"Sure Master!" Mahad stood and dashed after Tenionia.

"Princess?" Mahad asked. Tenionia turned and looked surprised to see him.

"Oh Mahad, you surprised me."

"Is something wrong, princess?" He asked and Tenionia shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong." Mahad eyed Tenionia with a frown and Tenionia dropped her gaze.

"It was because of Seto and Aknaden, wasn't it? What did they do?" Tenionia nodded and swallowed.

"They tried to kill Akaan, Mahad! And they dared to compare him to my father and Bakura." Mahad frowned.

"Do they know about Akaan's line?" Tenionia nodded and hid her face.

"I don't know what to do! I can't bare the thought of losing Akaan!" Mahad touched her shoulder.

"That shall never happen, My princess. Seto and Aknaden may be the Pharaoh's family but they don't have the power to make those choices. The Pharaoh does."

"What do I do though?" Mahad offered a smile.

"I'll speak to the Pharaoh. I advise that you speak to him as well."

"He already knows about what happened today." She said gazing sadly as Akaan watched Mana do simple magic tricks.

"Speaking to Atem isn't going to help, Mahad." The Master magician frowned.

"What are you saying?" The princess looked at her son and Mana with a sad look on her face.

"I don't want him to continuing to live like this where his life is threatened everyday. I already went through that hell, he doesn't deserve it. I need to do something or Akaan will get hurt again." Mahad gave her a sad look.

"You know that the Pharaoh and I would help you."

"I know, but I believe that it would be easier to raise him as a peasant." Mahad scowled.

"Princess, be realistic. If you did run, you won't be able to provide for him."

"I have my ways, Mahad. No matter what it takes if we do leave, I will have food on the table for my child. I would rather raise him as a peasant outside then here where he is a target of assassination."

"You know that your place is here, Princess and The Pharaoh will protest loudly if you disappear."

"I know that, but this is for Akaan's sake. Not for mine." Tenionia replied firmly. Mahad sighed through his nose.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Princess." Mahad bowed and she smiled. She was very glad to have a friend like him.

"Thank you, Mahad. I'll keep in touch." With that, the princess joined her son as Mana did funny tricks with the water in the pond to amuse Akaan.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Wow, this took awhile. Happy new year everyone! 2014! WHOOT!

E: Right. Okay then.

Me: ^^ Sorry, still getting over a sugar high. Anyways, I only own my characters, but since I've been doing this for a while now, I would assume that you guys knew that already. :D

E: Enjoy.

* * *

Tenionia stayed awake that night. She waited until nightfall and the palace went silent. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, she knew that it was time. She gently shook Akaan awake.

"Akaan, please wake up." Akaan groaned as he awoke.

"Mommy?" He asked in a tired voice. Tenionia gently patted his head.

"I need you to listen to me, Akaan." Akaan sat up.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"It's not safe here for us anymore." A look of confusion crossed Akaan's six year old face.

"What do you mean?" Tenionia touched his head.

"You'll understand when you are older, now quickly, gather your things." Akaan frowned.

"Aren't we going to say goodbye to the others?" He asked and his mother shook her head.

"They already know." Akaan still looked confused, but did as he was told. He didn't understand what was happening, but he trusted his mother. Akaan grabbed some clothing and a few important trinkets that the Pharaoh and his mother gave him.

"Do you have everything?" Akaan nodded.

"Where are we going, Mama?" Before Tenionia could answer, a new voice rung out.

"Going on a trip?" Tenionia turned to see a figure on her balcony. Tenionia automatically pushed Akaan behind her.

"Who are you?" She demanded and the figure stepped closer to the pair. He was clad in black from his head to his feet, with a mask of Anubis covering his face.

"I have no need for you, Princess. I only want the child."

"That will not happen." She growled and the man chuckled.

"I wasn't asking your permission." He drew a silver knife and Tenionia fired a bolt at him.

"Run Akaan!" Akaan turned tail and fled with his mother and the man not far behind.

"Mommy, I'm scared." He whimpered. Tenionia scooped him up and dashed through the darkened corridors and hid among the columns. The figure ran passed and Tenionia waited until his footsteps faded. The princess looked out and dashed through the halls again, clutching Akaan close. Akaan whimpered and Tenionia gently hushed him.

"It's okay, Akaan." Mostly she was trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be okay.

"Who's chasing us, Mom?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." That was a lie. Tenionia knew full well what the man was. She didn't have to guess to know that. Akaan looked around. He could sense the danger of the situation that his mother and him were in.

"There you are!" Tenionia screamed as she was grabbed by the hair. Akaan slipped out of her arms and landed on the ground.

"Mom!"

"Run Akaan!" Akaan felt torn. He couldn't just leave his mother behind.

"What about you?"

"Just go! Run Akaan!" There was force behind her tone and Akaan knew that there wasn't any point in arguing with her, so he turned and dashed away, heading outside. The boy heard his mother cry out.

"Mom!" Akaan cried and the man emerged from the corridor, dragging a bond Tenionia across the floor.

"Akaan! Run!" She cried and Akaan shook his head.

"No where to run, boy. Come here!" The man lunged to grab him, but Akaan ducked and ran towards his mother. However, he cried out when the man grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"Got ya!" Akaan thrashed about when suddenly, his eyes began to glow crimson.

"Let go of me!" He cried. His teeth elongated into fangs and his nails turned to sharp claws. Tenionia's eyes widened.

'This... Can't be...' She thought in shock. Akaan snarled and attacked the man, tearing him limb from limb. Tenionia was no stranger to violence and bloodshed, but even she felt sick to her stomach watching as her son, her six year old son attacked the man with the fierceness of a wild animal. When the man was dead, the glow from Akaan's eyes faded away and he collapsed.

"Akaan!" Tenionia cried as she snapped the ropes that bond her and gently pick up her son, ignoring the blood that was getting on her dress.

"That was unexpected." Tenionia looked up to see Bakura looming over her.

"Bakura!"

"I heard screaming, what the hell were you thinking?" She looked down at her son.

"Akhaden and Seto tried to kill him, Bakura. He isn't safe here anymore." Bakura grunted.

"You could have told me, I would have..." His eyes drifted to the dead body and his eyes widened.

"Tenionia, was that...?" She shook her head, a sad look coming into her eyes.

"No, that was Akaan's doing." He gave her a startled look and she sighed.

"Akaan saw that I was threatened and went into a fit of rage. I believe that my power is beginning to manifest in him."

"Ra, My own son... Did this?" He asked wide eyed.

"He didn't do it on purpose." Bakura knelt next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"When magic is first coming to light, it is often hard to contain and the stronger a person is, often the more deadly the first time can be. My magic was the same way."

"So he lost control?" Tenionia shrugged.

"Sort of, his emotions acted as a trigger to bring out what was lying dormant." She shuddered.

"When he displayed his powers, it was like a nightmare. Akaan went from innocent and sweet to a cold blooded killer in a matter of moments. It was terrifying." Bakura grunted again.

"Do you think he's a godling like you are?" She shrugged again.

"I don't know. I shudder to think of that possibility, Bakura. Having that kind of power isn't something to burden a child of his age with."

"You were a godling at eight." He pointed out and she sighed.

"I didn't ask to be a godling."

"Right, but if he was a godling..." Tenionia felt her son shiver and she held him closer.

"I would say either Set or Anubis. They both have beast like forms." Bakura nodded.

"But what are you two doing out at this time of night?" Tenionia looked up at him.

"Bakura, Seto and Akhaden have been trying to kill him. It isn't safe here, so I was going to raise him as a peasant."

"That's a dumb idea, Princess. You'll only get yourself killed."

"You know as well as I do that I can take care of myself. Besides, if Seto and Akhaden try to harm Akaan again, they could be placing everyone at risk if Akaan can't control his powers. I need help Bakura." Bakura smirked.

"Like father, like son." He got a glare from her for that.

"Bakura! This is serious!" She growled and he hushed.

"I know that you're worried. I get it, so I'll help you two escape." He scooped up Akaan and helped her to her feet.

"Get out of the palace and go to Kul elna. We can stay there for the night before we go to the hideout." He gave her the child and she looked at him.

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you there, just keep yourselves safe until then." She nodded.

"Be careful Bakura." He smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"You know I will, now get going." She nodded again. Clutching Akaan close, the princess turned and dashed down the hallway.

'My poor little Akaan, I had prayed that something like this would never happen. I never wanted you to be burdened with the responsibly of being a vessel like I am. Not only were you cursed with being a godling, but your power has caused you to shed blood, something that you could not control. I promise that I will not allow that beast inside of you to take you away from me. No matter what it takes, I will make sure that you are safe, even at the risk of my life.'


End file.
